Jaque Mate
by Proyect-V
Summary: Pequeña exploración de personaje ambientado en Mundo Misterioso.


Jaque Mate

El sol de la tarde iluminaba y llenaba de vida cada rincón de la ciudad de oro. Sus ajetreadas calles generaban un bullicio constante que se hallaba presente en el ambiente, llenando de una falsa sensación de seguridad a las masas. Sin embargo, bajo de la ciudad, ocurría toda una operación que nuevamente ponía en peligro la paz y tranquilidad de dicho mundo. Una gran y poderosa organización se había apoderado de un cargamento sumamente valioso que iba a resultar en un avance formidable en la carrera para llegar a su objetivo. Mientras el olor de los desechos de la ciudad inundaban las fosas nasales de un chacal, lo único en lo cual este podía pensar era en cómo detener dicha organización. Contemplaba con cierta incertidumbre una ficha de ajedrez, la del rey para ser exactos; le daba vueltas, la observaba detenidamente y pensaba en el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Estaba bien, no era la primera vez que hacía esto. Sin embargo la incertidumbre (siempre presente en los momentos más inoportunos) lo devoraba como uno de sus amigos devoraba bayas sin parar en un vano intento por calmar los nervios.

Aún así, quien se hallaba a su lado era su otro amigo (si es que podía llamarlo amigo). Era manipulador y violento, pero era su única conexión con su borroso y tortuoso pasado. Su memoria estaba tan turbia como un mar en plena tempestad, los recuerdos eran borrosos como un vidrio empapado. No obstante, ciertas cosas quedaron en él, ciertos vestigios de su yo del pasado. Sabía que tenía una misión, no recordaba exactamente cuál, pero sabía que la poseía y que era de suma importancia. Pero lo que en este momento recordaba y le interesaba era conocer el terreno. Llevaba consigo un mapa de las cloacas, el cual sostenía con sus patas bajo la tenue luz que su "amigo" era capaz de prestarle.

Todo esto era nada más que un juego, un mero entrenamiento, o al menos el verlo de esa forma le facilitaba las cosas. Siempre le era más fácil enfrentar la realidad si lograba convencerte de que la misma no lo era. Pero dicha tarea le resultaba sumamente difícil en estos últimos segundos.

La organización le llevaba ventaja, pero él era capaz de predecir sus movimientos. _"Conoce a tus enemigos y conocerás la batalla"_, era su frase favorita de un antiguo libro de estrategia militar ya descontinuado por la sociedad, pero acreedor de muchos usos para el joven. Le había tomado su tiempo, pero había logrado identificar la psique de su contrincante. Su enemigo en cuestión era un miembro importante de la organización, el cual poseía una letra V en la cabeza. No podía verlo ni sentir su aura, pero sabía que tomaría la ruta fácil. Era una criatura de gustos refinados que se centraba en los resultados rápidos sin reparar en las consecuencias.

Aclaró la garganta y procedió a dar órdenes a través del artefacto que se hallaba enganchado en una de sus orejas; su voz era apagada o al menos el ruido del fluir de las aguas negras la hacía parecer apagada. Pero uno no puede sonar muy emocionado cuando se encuentra en jaque, mucho menos en un lugar tan desagradable.

Jaque. El ajedrez le fascinaba, era un juego de estrategia y sacrificios. Dar unas piezas por otras, intercambiar ataques con el enemigo, o tomar una postura defensiva, eran algunas de las estrategias más comunes en el juego. No obstante, su modo de jugar era objeto de burla (inicialmente) y luego de respeto ante sus adversarios. Por lo general se burlaban del hecho de que usara al rey para sus ataques, pero rápidamente caía uno a uno en sus trampas, sedientos de victoria. No, él no era así, él buscaba resultados sin importar los medios, pero: _¿Cómo esperas que los súbditos se muevan si el rey no lo hace?_ El joven no se cansaba de repetirlo una y otra vez cada vez que cuestionaban sus métodos, métodos que terminaban humillando a sus oponentes. Su estrategia era simple, pero nadie parecía entenderla. Montaba una serie de elaboradas artimañas para hacerle creer al enemigo que poseía una clara ventaja. Aún así, por lo general cuando intentaban hacerle jaque, el sacrifico de piezas siempre terminaba posicionándolo en una situación favorable, volteándole el tablero al oponente. El chacal decía que uno puede conocer a un ser a través del ajedrez puedes ver cómo piensa y una vez comprendido esto, entender al ser era un mero juego de niños.

Él entendía a la perfección a su adversario.

Había preparado una emboscada, la cual se llevaría a cabo debajo de la intersección de la calle doce con la calle trece, que convergían en la calle catorce. Le bloquearía el paso y cortaría cualquier método de escape posible.

Por el artefacto en su oído le llegaban mensajes de quienes confiaban en él. Le informaban que se preparaban para la emboscada sin poder ver a su adversario, cosa que lo preocupó. Ordenó la retirada de la emboscada justo a tiempo, ya que las fuerzas del enemigo se encontraban agrupadas y en dirección a donde sus tropas iban a realizar su emboscada.

Una contra-emboscada o al menos era el nombre que le daba a dichas situaciones. Rápidamente ordenó a sus fuerzas a dirigirse al punto G3, donde interceptarían a su objetivo. Nuevamente, se vio forzado a cancelar la operación y reubicarlos en el punto C. _Justo a tiempo_, pensó cuando uno de sus subordinados le informó la presencia de enemigos rodeando el punto en el cual se encontraban sus tropas hace unos segundos.

Era claro para él que su enemigo era otro, su adversario común era el que se hallaba en el túnel central, pero la mente detrás de la operación era otra. Era hábil, perspicaz y capaz de leer sus movimientos, pero él era mejor o al menos eso esperaba. Activó el aparato en su oído y ordeno a sus tropas dividirse en tres, cada una debía dirigirse a un punto diferente. Su plan era simple: sacrificaría a un grupo de peones para obtener los resultados que deseaba. Mientras el grupo A era emboscado (como había previsto), la atención del enemigo se encontraría centrada en la misma, permitiendo a los otros dos lograr llegar a sus respectivos objetivos.

Los túneles de las secciones alfa y gamma se hallaban en dos puntos muy separados el uno del otro. Ambos fueron construidos al mismo tiempo en los primeros días del alzamiento de la ciudad. Servían como pequeñas represas, y evitaban que las alcantarillas se inundaran.

Ordenó a sus tropas abrir ambas represas y dirigirse a un mismo punto.

Pudo respirar tranquilo: logró inundar parte de las cloacas y forzar a su adversario a dirigirse a la única salida disponible. Aún así, no pudo evitar llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver que lo único que pasó por el túnel fue la carga sin los miembros de la organización. Su oponente había sido inteligente. Descubrió sus intenciones y forzó a sus tropas a retirarse, (muy posiblemente nadando a través de las alcantarillas inundadas), lo que significaba que no pudieron haberse llevado rehenes. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando recibió informe de que la tropa A fue encontrada inconsciente a unos pocos metros de donde se inundó la cloaca.

Se guardó la ficha de ajedrez en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina y dio la orden de revisar la carga. El contenido estaba ahí. Soltó un leve suspiro y ordenó llevar la carga de regreso a donde pertenecía. Nuevamente, había salido de jaque y puesto a su oponente en mate.


End file.
